The present disclosure is direct to self-contained breathing apparatus and, more particularly, to mouthpiece supply valves for use with rebreather-type self-contained breathing apparatus.
Rebreather devices may collect exhaled respiration gas from a user; store, clean, and/or re-oxygenate the gas in a respiration loop; and then present the same respiration gas to the user for inhalation. Rebreather apparatus may be classified as semi-closed rebreathers (SCR) or closed circuit rebreathers (CCR). Some rebreather devices allow the user to breath gasses supplied from an external source (such as a compressed gas cylinder) using a bail-out valve (BOV) if the re-breather fails to perform the necessary gas renovation functions, or when desired by the user.
The present disclosure is made in contemplation of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,398, 5,746,199, and 6,681,766, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0157669, and PCT WO 2007/126317 A1, which are incorporated by reference into this Background section.